Boy Kami
by jully123
Summary: A wandering land god witnesses a meeting on a cold november night and a decision is made that will turn the British wizarding world on its head in the later years to come. Not nice Dumbles. God!Harry. HPXKamisamaHajimemashita crossover
1. Whispers in the Dark

AN: Kind of short I know but something I've been thing of for a while now. I can't believe no one has ever thought of writing this. Now on with the story.

Chapter 1

October 31

"Harry baby goodnight, Kiss, kiss." Harry happily responds to the verbal cue and plants one on his momma.

"I wish you wouldn't have taught him that it just isn't manly." James complains as Lily puts harry down for the night.

"I think it's great one should never be afraid to show affection." Lily smiles back. They walk out the door after she turns on his musical mobile and turns off the lights. They continue on down the stairs and James sits on the living room couch while Lily goes into the kitchen. "Happy Halloween, James," She proclaims as she brandishes a large piece of chocolate cake for them to share.

She had barely put it down on the coffee table to better get into their kiss when there was a shudder on the wards. "Lily, take Harry and Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He Jumps up and runs to the entrance way wand in Hand while Lily races to the stairs.

Lily had just cleared the landing when she heard a cold voice say, "Avada Kadavra." Then there was silence after the short sounds of spell-fighting. She goes into the nursery and clutches Harry to her as she tries to activate her portkey. She starts to feel the hooking sensation in her feet barely leaving the ground when the magic failed and slammed her back to the ground. She tries apparition but feels the same barrier. The door crashes open. The Dark lord had come to call.

"You do not have to die stand aside you silly girl."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"Lily cried as she used her body to shield the dark lords gaze away from her son.

"This is my last warning—"

"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything…!"

Voldemort had had enough and even a promise to the one who had brought the prophecy of his demise was enough to stay his anger. "Avada Kedavra." He watches with uninterested eyes as she falls as if a puppet with its strings cut to the floor finally revealing his prophesized downfall. The sound of the woman's last screams disturbed the child. He looked at her sniffling and teary-eyed as he tried to get her attention.

"Momma, Momma!" He cried blearily as he used the bars of his crib and stood up. The Dark Lord didn't even blink to hesitate as he turned his wand on the distraught baby and intoned to the last curse he would utter for a long time.

"Avada Kedavra."

November 1

A man in a tan trench-coat and glasses walked down a rather boring suburban neighborhood in Surrey. It was late but he had no where in particular he had to be so it was a peaceful walk. He heard something similar to a car backfiring and then the loud sound of many dogs barking he quickly jumped into the bushes of the house he was passing shivering in fear of the four legged menaces. He prepared to crawl out as he realized it was too quiet and the light of the street lamps were flicking off one by one.

He carefully peeked and saw a man with a rather extraordinary beard clicking what looked like a light and saw the light of the various street lamps race towards it. He felt a moment of amusement as he heard the old man's conversion with the cat-woman. He heard the roaring of a motorcycle in the distance before he saw one quickly descending from the sky. He listened with a frown to their conversation then scowled fiercely as he realized that they were going to leave a newly orphaned baby out on a door-step in November. He watched as the left one by one and then crawled out of the bush. He remembered what they were now, wizards.

He had heard that the magic users of Britain had become particularly secular and stagnate. He walked towards the baby quickly as he recalled what was happening around this part of the world. He picked up the sleeping child and bundled him up a bit more in his trench before looking at the letter that had come with him. He scoffed as he read through it. Coldly telling the residents of the house of the death of the woman's sister and husband. Talk of blood wards that he now sensed the bare bones of. They just lacked the activation element of the woman willingly taking the baby into effectively trapping her to the contract of the letter.

He sighed as he went through the last several days of the child's memories. Then posted a dream to the woman in the house trying to figure out how she would treat the child if she took him in. He pulled the husband into the dream just to make sure that the scenario would be at all accurate. He watched with a more and more furious countenance as the dream progressed in just seconds. He backed out of there minds after he wiped there minds of the dream and sent them back to their old ones. He looked down on the sleeping child.

"Not a good place for someone as precious as you. I know, I'll send you to Tomoe. He's probably been lonely without me anyways this past year." He was about to kiss the boy's forehead to seal the deal when he sensed the fragmented dark soul in the boy's head. He scowled at the indignity the boy had to face and quickly dispatched the soul off to the shinigami that was hanging around the house down the street. The shinigami smiled a cruel evil smile as it got ahold of the soul-piece. No one escaped death nobody.

Mikage laid the mark of the land god of the child's now scar-free brow and sent him off temporarily transformed on the wings of his signature butterflies after writing a short note. He happily went on his way. He had new thing for him to do instead of wandering aimlessly. After all it pays to have death owe you one.

Preview: Tomoe held the giggling child to his hip as he read the letter that Mikage had sent. He saw two words. "Kiss, Kiss?" He read out and was shocked when the child planted one on him effectively binding him to the familiar contract.

AN: What do you think should I continue? Is their an interest in this sort of story?


	2. H'ng'y Kitty, H'ngr'y!

**AN:  
**I was so happy at the responses I got, so I typed this up really quickly while my muse was still cooperative. I'm kind of ashamed of myself this chapter is even shorter than the first one but I couldn't help myself it seemed like such a good place to stop at. I'm going to put a poll up on my profile soon. You all get to choose if we do more chapters of Harry's childhood, a timeskip to Hogwarts, or do a combo of the two.

**Chapter 2**

November 2

Tomoe felt a familiar power draw near, he smiled widely as he races to the entrance of the shrine. He arrive just in time to see one of Mikage's butterflies transforms into a baby right in front of him. He quickly caught it as Kotetsu and Onikiri crowded around each vying for a better view.

Tomoe held the giggling child to his hip as he read the seemingly large letter that Mikage had sent. He saw two words. "Kiss, Kiss?" He read out and was shocked when the child planted one on him effectively binding him to the familiar contract. He scowled and watched as the letter transformed from its mocking two words into an even more mocking letter and envelope.

_Dearest Tomoe,_

_I hope you aren't too mad at me for leaving you. I found you this child to take care of, I just know he will become a great master for you. His name is Harry James Potter, he was born on July 31, 1980, he was a wizard. They were going to leave him with the most awful people you just can't imagine the horrors I had to witness. He will be much better off with you. I have a little project I want to fulfill now and I'm going to go continue my traveling to accomplish it. _

_Take care of the new land god, love and protect him. I smell the hands of destiny at work with him. So just to tweak a few noses I'm changing it. Know that you all are in my thoughts. Here's some helpful hints for taking care of a young Kami:_

_He is still a living god so he will age till he hits his physical prime. Otherwise it will be very slow. For the next ten or so years I would keep him secret. It will be about two years for him to age a year. Just until he can talk, move, and has a little grasp on his power. Otherwise care for him as if he were any human child. His physical body may be slow to age but I assure you his mind is opposite. You will find that he will grasp things more quickly and easily until his new powers seep into him and finishes enhancing him to a god's constitution. He might be a bit cranky as he finishes the process over the next month._

_Due to his formerly being a wizard, his magic has been added to his divine power well so read up on wizard children. He will display a lot of accidental magic so be on your toes. Read up on his history it may come in handy.  
_

_The wizards will start sending him letters to come to their magic schools around his eleventh birthday, by then he should be capable enough to be let out on his own. He will appear to be around five years old so you should try to teach him some of your fox illusions. It should be his decision of which institution you send him to, if he goes at all. _

_Beware of tantrums don't spoil him but don't be too stern he will learn in his own time how to wield the powers of a land god. He was already fairly powerful before but it will grow quite a bit more as prayers are answered before he is mentally old enough to understand the control necessary to enact godly wisdom. I've added a caveat to the familiar bond that he will make with you so that you can teach him right from wrong, so the words of power don't work unless he really means them, but it will only last for five years before it reverts back to the original bond._

_I know you have been writing down the prayers that have come to the shrine, to answer them, hold him as you listen and grant the ones that seem right. When he develops enough wisdom start letting him do it himself with your help. You can only grant prayers when holding him._

_I'll send you more advice as it comes to me. The envelope contains the distasteful letter to the family that the wizards tried to leave him with. Can you believe it, it's really cold here and they were going to leave him on the door step. Until my next letter, happy parenting!_

_Mikage, the former Land God_

The letter and envelope falls from his limp hand as Kotetsu and Onikiri crowd around it to read it. They finish quickly and see Tomoe looking off into the middle distance with a stunned look on his face clutching the child with one secure arm. They glance at their new kami and giggle as they realize that he is chewing on some of Tomoe's hair and clutching at one of his silver ears. "H'ng'y Kitty, H'ngr'y!" Tomoe quickly snaps out of his daze as the words of power snap him into action to feed his new god. He realizes as he is preparing the baby a bottle that Mikage had made a mistake, rarely do young children not mean what they say.


End file.
